I'm Addicted to You, Baby!
by Shattering Desire
Summary: If there were one thing that annoys the Spirit of the Ring more than the damn Pharaoh, it would be his host's fangirls. However, he gets a new entertainment when his host sadistic, possessive fiancé shows up and beats his fangirls away with her fists, literally. :: OC x Ryou, OOC, Humor, Third person. Not beta'd, like half of my stuff I've written. Title somewhat irrelevant, lol.


_This is was just an idea I randomly thought of a few nights ago – maybe even last week, I do not know, hard to really keep track of the days – and thought "Why the fuck not? May as well try and get my grasp of YGO characters, crack – or at least some type of humor – will be a great start!" Because really, I am damn sure that most of my fics are crack, angst or some kind of fluffy friendship/romance stuff that I shall name The Thing._

* * *

**Summary**: If there were one thing that annoys the Spirit of the Ring more than the damn Pharaoh, it would be his host's fangirls. However, he gets a new entertainment when his host sadistic, possessive fiancé shows up and beats his fangirls away with her fists, literally.

**Pairing:** OC / Ryou Bakura.

**XXXXX**  
_I'm Addicted to You, Baby!_  
**XXXXX**

Ryou Bakura, seventeen-years old, had white hair and large chocolate brown eyes that shined innocence with a hint of pain for those who look hard enough or went through a similar experience (which are not many, frankly). He wore a black and white t-shirt with a Change of Heart in the front, dark skinny jeans with a good pair of black and neon green skater shoes (truthfully, he founds skater shoes more comfortable then sneakers.) He had his duel deck in his right back pocket, his light zip-up hoodie blocking the view so no thief could take it.

The Millennium Ring was, as usually, hanging around his neck underneath his t-shirt, not wanting to attract attention to himself with it (that and possible muggers would take interest in it despite it always finding a way back to him).

Ryou nervously took in the area, chocolate brown taking in nearly everything as he glanced about on his way to the train station. He was wary of where he goes, well – more so then before, since those _abominations – I mean,_his fangirls… begun to be more bold and active. He tensed when he felt someone bump against his shoulder, but relaxed slightly when the person – an adult woman, judging by the voice – gave a rushed apology before going on her way.

"HEY! Is that Bakura-sama? Oh – that woman bumped into him, _that slut!_I bet she wants him all to herself!" screeched a teenage girl judging by the pitch in her voice, though her hollering could match to that of a banshee.

_'Oh sweet merciful Goddess,'_ Ryou thought almost hysterically, his walking pace before the screech of the obsessive teenage girl seemed like slow monition. _'Well, at least Rayne can deal with them when she gets here; she never did take to other girls fawning over me well...'_

**"That is not mere **_fawning,_** Landlord. ****_That_**** is **obsession**. Now, who is 'Rayne' and what do you mean WHEN SHE GETS HERE?"**

Ryou did not have time to respond to his Darkness, as a hand literally forced him to turn around and have a rather ugly face up in his own and he shivered at the look in the (rabid fan) girls' eyes. The duelist could not thank his lucky stars enough when he noticed he attracted the attention from a few people standing around near the train station – one of them being the one he was walking through town to pick up.

He tried to ignore the obsessive girl's useless blabbing and attempts to please him as he continuously tries to get the girl off him as the girl he remembers from his happier moments of childhood stalks over calmly with her suitcase dragging along behind her, but the murderous gleam in her amethyst eyes spoke otherwise. He did not have much time to look her over as he continued to try to be polite about getting the girl off him, but his Yami sure did. She wore lime green tartan skinny's that hugged her legs, her shoes looked to be a pair of brown steel-toe heel boots (Dansko Women's Rhianna boots!), and a black and white shirt that split in half – black on the right and white on the left. She also wore a large baggy white hoodie that had a skull design on it, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and on her neck she bore a light golden and silver necklace with a small diamond heart.

As this 'Rayne' got closer to the white-haired teen, the pale purple eye-colored and dark-haired girl let a pleasant smile slip on to her lips and tapped the fangirling female on her shoulder. "Excuse me, miss? You'd have to forgive me for this..."

The fangirl frowned; displeased at being interrupted with her idol, "Forgive wha – **_ahh!_**"

The dark-haired girl with lilac orbs narrowed said irises at the girl that was enraged as she tried to glower at the older female that backhanded her and made her fall, making her look like a fool in front of her idol. "I do not like other girls, _especially ones that touch him without his permission_, clinging all over **my** fiancé."

"Fiancé!? What a load of bullshit! Bakura-sama has no fiancé!" The still unnamed fangirl exclaimed, standing up, only to falter for a moment when she saw the strangely dressed older female claiming to be HER idol's fiancé was much taller than her but she huffed, regaining her confidence. She was not about to let some hussy take advantage of her favorite Duellist, in front of her no less!

The "hussy" merely smirked, walked closer towards the smaller girl, stopped until she was in front of Ryou, bended down with her upper body to get right into the face of the girl trying to stand up to her and grinned and the murderous gleam in her eyes before returned with favor. "_Ohh...?_"

Their arguing caused quite a few people to stop and look on with some interest and amusement, while it made the boy they were fighting over fidget and he made his move to stop his fiancé when he looked down and made himself looking at the rather plump, firm and nice looking ass of the older female. His eyes widen when he felt himself and the Spirit of the Ring enjoying the view.

Shaking himself out of it, he reached out and grasped the left shoulder of the taller female. "R-Rayne... she didn't know."

The fangirl gaped when she registered what she just heard.

Rayne pouted, "But – but... she was touching you, no one is allowed to touch you but **_me_**!" The dark possessive tone in her voice caused from eyebrows to rise, but seeing the interesting 'conversation' had ended between the taller girl and other girl – who is still dumbfounded – people went on with their day.

"Okay! But you owe me a date, Ba-Ku-Ra Ryou!" Rayne declared, her calloused, scarred hand grabbed her fiancés soft, and equally marked right hand, and their fingers intertwined.

A slightly alarmed but amused spirit followed the flustered (Ryou) and pleased (Rayne) couple as they blended into the crowd like ninja's in the night.

Taking a quick glance back, Bakura snorted at the sight of a flushed faced little girl with unshed tears in her eyes as she watched his host/little-light walk off with his woman that he did not even know he had. He looked back towards the young couple, and took glee at the fact his host's woman hissed threateningly at a group of frightened males that made a pass at her. The white-haired boy that he occasionally possessed did not look pleased either; his chocolate orbs were staring holes at the group, it was the coldest look he had ever seen his little light give to anyone. Perhaps this girl is slightly more useful then he thought.

The Ancient Spirit of the Millennium Ring grinned darkly and gave a little cackle-like chuckle that sent a cold feeling in Ryou's spine before retreating into the Ring.

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTE**__: … Yeah, I may make a sequel, just because I want to develop Rayne and Dark Bakura's relationship – he will pop up every now and then, and Rayne is not stupid. That and because I am not sure how I feel about the ending, haha. Either way, this is just another practice YGO like _SEE YOU AGAIN_, because as you noticed as you can read this fic – Ryou and Bakura are OOC and the OC might seem Mary-Sue (she is not!)_

_Anyways, on other news, I am working on a "Yugi gets sent back to Ancient Egypt without warning or knowing how." fic, but it is AU/AR and Yugi is... either going to be dark-ish or just plain out psycho. I was kinda wondering if anyone would be up for being the beta for it when I get around the general idea of what I want for it – just a warning, it WILL involve Yugi falling in love with some male, probably Thief King Bakura or whatever the fuck he is called back in Ancient Egypt._

Thanks for reading this crap (or can it be crack?) story that is irrelevant with the YGO storyline in every way possible. (/lame fist pump and silly grin.) Reviews would be nice, but I doubt this thing deserves much, lol.


End file.
